


The Hurrier I Go, the Behinder I Get

by vanillafluffy



Category: Stumptown (TV)
Genre: Bad Days, Dex is having a bad day, Gen, Grey McConnell is a good bro, shit happens, the best laid plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: For the prompt, "Leaving early to get somewhere but hitting every red light and still winding up late". Dex is having a bad day.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	The Hurrier I Go, the Behinder I Get

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



The front door to Bad Alibi slams open and a familiar figure stomps in, scowling. Grey looks up from wiping down bottles. Dex is back from interviewing that guy…clearly, it hadn’t gone well. 

“So, how did it go?” Grey asks as Dex slumps onto a barstool. “Did Wilson sing like a canary?”

“I never got to talk to Wilson,” she sighs, massaging her forehead with unsteady fingers. “He was already gone when I got there.”

“What, he left before your appointment? That makes him look guilty as hell--do you think he was in on it?”

“No…I was thirty-five minutes late and he had a flight to catch.”

Grey stares at her. “What? You left at noon for a two o’clock appointment and you were _late_?”

“I-84 was a zoo. I allowed for that. What I didn’t expect was getting stuck behind a three-car pile up that I couldn’t go around. I had to wait until it was cleared and that ate up 45 minutes right there.”

“That’s rough,” he commiserates.

“Then when it got moving again, I had to stop and get gas, because I was on fumes by then. After that, it took me five minutes to get the Mustang to start.” She shakes her head. “And then, I thought I’d make up time by taking the back way…through the rail yards.”

Uh-oh. He waits for it.

“There was a freight train sitting there, getting loaded, I guess--anyway, I wasn’t the only one there--I was boxed in, so I couldn’t turn around and that was the final nail in the coffin. When I finally got there, Wilson’s secretary shrugged and said I’d missed him by twenty minutes. He’ll be back in ten days, did I want to make another appointment? Crap!”

Grey draws a beer and sets it in front of her. “Hang in there, Dex. You’ll figure something else out.” 

...


End file.
